Simples Assim Parte II
by Shotoo Kanaria
Summary: Continuação da fanfic 'Simples Assim'. ShakaxMu Fluffy e tentativa frustrada de comédia.


Simples Assim – O Primeiro Encontro (Parte I)

_- ONE-SHOT – Saint Seiya. _

_- O anime Saint Seiya pertence ao seu Kurumada-sama,(o que ta todo mundo cansado de saber), porque se fosse meu, nem teria esse nome, e seria o desenho mais fluffy e gay de todo o universo, mas com todo aquele drama e sangueira de sempre. n.n e a fic não possui fins lucrativos, alem dos reviews que são lucro pra todo mundo. _

_- Yaoi, Fluffy, Humor,UA,meio OOC,POV, Mú x Shaka (pessoa __**mushakista**__ ao extremo XD)_

**OoOoOoO**

Sim. Ele havia me chamado pra sair. E no final das contas não havia sido nenhum bicho de sete cabeças como eu imaginei. Mas também não foi tão simples. Eu realmente tive que juntar forças e dizer tudo o que eu sentia naquela hora, no elevador. E eu não esperava que a reação dele fosse tão positiva! Na minha cabeça, eu não sairia de dentro daquele lugar com um olho roxo ou coisa parecida, no mínimo. Mas correu tudo bem, mas eu precisava me preparar. O que eu ia dizer? Como eu iria agir. Porcaria, eu estava me questionando de novo como em semanas atrás.

Mas dessa vez eu não começaria pelo lado errado. Nada de Milo dessa vez. Eu teria que me virar sozinho.

Então meu celular tocou. O visor mostrava um numero restrito... droga, eu odeio essas coisas. Mais eu logo saberia quem era o tal que me importunava no meu momento filosófico.

- Alô?

- _Shaka, já estamos chegando._

_­_- June? É você?

_- Não, é o Papai Noel ligando do trenó. Shaka presta atenção. Eu, o Saga Junior e o Mi--_

_- _Não pronuncie esse nome! Dá azar! – a interrompi sussurrando.

- _Olha, só liguei pra avisar que agente chega ai em dez minutos._

- T-tudo bem. Dez minutos.

- _Até daqui a pouco Sha._

- Até mais Papai Noel.

Desliguei o celular suspirando. É, eu não tinha escapatória. Eu teria que ver o Milo naquela noite e com certeza eu não resistiria. Pediria conselhos a pior pessoa possível.

**OoOoOoO**

A primeira coisa que fiz quando abri a porta foi observar meu sobrinho. E sim. Ele era a criança mais fofa, linda, apertável e todas essas coisas que os bebês são que eu já tinha visto.

Quando o peguei no colo pela primeira vez ali, fiquei mais abobado ainda. Aqueles olhinhos azuis escuros, tão penetrantes. E aquela pele rosadinha. E o cabelinho loirinho... Ah! Ele com certeza parecia comigo!

- Putz, ele é a cara do Saga.

E quem mais poderia estragar aquele momento? Dou um maldito doce pra quem adivinhar.

- Olha Milo, não fala uma coisa dessas pra criança que ela pode ficar traumatizada.

- Shaka, por favor! – esbravejou June, mas não se contendo, riu junto a mim e Milo logo depois.

- Ele é o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi. – e eu que babava mais que a própria criança.

- O Saguinha é muito belo mesmo. – ficamos por alguns instantes observando em silêncio os movimentos do bebê, que olhava naquela hora, para a grande tevê de plasma da sala.

Então, aí uma lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça e eu me lembrei de uma coisa muito, mas MUITO importante.

- Me diz, June, por favor, que diabos de nome é esse que você foi dar para o meu sobrinho e afilhado? Por todos os deuses, você fez isso de propósito pra me atingir, não foi?

Milo e June não se agüentavam de rir enquanto eu tecia a minha teoria de conspiração contra a minha própria pessoa. Onde já se viu? Saga Junior? Ah, isso só podia ser brincadeira! A criança já tem o sangue da criatura, mas ainda carregar o nome dele por toda a vida? Ah não, aí é muito sofrimento. Alguém tinha que ter me consultado no momento da escolha do nome... Não é possível...

**OoOoOoO**

- Mais que porcaria de gravata! – estava há horas apanhando pra dar um nó perfeito naquela bendita coisinha. E tinha que ser perfeito MESMO. Eu ia ver o meu tão querido e amado Muzinho, então aquela porcaria de acessório tinha que estar ao nível dele. Próximo, pelo menos.

- Por Deus Shaka, você vai acabar se enforcando desse jeito... – percebi que June estava com pena do meu estado. É, eu não estava nada bem.

- Então me ajuda aqui antes que eu pegue uma tesoura e...

- Ok! Tudo bem, me dê isso aqui. – então, com toda a delicadeza e classe do universo, ela simplesmente fez. O nó perfeito.

Ela ficou observando por alguns instantes sua obra-prima junto a mim. Nós dois sorriamos satisfeitos no final.

- Simples. – disse, me levando até mais próximo ao espelho do quarto, para que eu visse melhor, sorrindo triunfante.

- Você deveria ganhar um prêmio por isso, minha irmã. – dei um beijo estalado em suas bochechas agradecendo.

- É, realmente eu devia ganhar prêmios por muitas outras coisas. – pôs-se atrás de mim, ajeitando meus longos cabelos.

- Como suportar o traste do seu noivo, por exemplo. – senti uma leve puxada em minhas madeixas e não pude deixar de reclamar.

- Já disse pra não falar assim do Saga. – parecia mesmo brava. – Não sei porque toda essa implicância!

- June, minha querida. Eu poderia ficar aqui horas e horas dizendo e detalhando um por um dos fatores que me fazem detestar aquele cafajeste, mas como o meu tempo é curto e o Mu já deve estar me esperando prontinho na porta da casa dele, fica pra próxima. – E obrigado pela gravata. Não tinha como ser melhor. – sorri agradavelmente, fazendo com que aquela cara amarrada da June sumisse em instantes.

- Boa sorte lá com o 'Muzinho'.

**OoOoOoO**

Depois de ter vestido meu terno em milésimos de segundos, e fui correndo para o carro. Desliguei o alarme, adentrei no veiculo, me ajeitei no banco e quando finalmente fui dar a partida...

- Ô Shaaaaaaaka! - ... eis que surge uma criatura demasiadamente irritante! – ESPERA! – e a minha vontade foi de ligar o carro e sair fingindo não tê-lo ouvido, mas eu já estava irritado demais pra isso.

- O que foi dessa vez? – falei pausadamente e contei até o infinito no pensamento, em busca de paciência.

- Você não está esquecendo de nada não? – arqueei uma sobrancelha tentando buscar na memória alguma coisa de qual poderia estar me esquecendo.

- O cinto de segurança, claro. – coloquei o acessório obrigatório e conclui, dando a partida no carro.

- Ora! Você está ME esquecendo! – pisquei algumas vezes tentando processar aquela informação. – A minha carona, lembra?

- Que história absurda é essa? Eu te ofereci uma carona? De que universo paralelo você tirou essa idéia?

- Você é quem disse, eu me lembro muito bem. – continuava a encará-lo como se aquilo fosse um grande mal entendido, mas eu não iria esquentar minha cabeça com aquele pequeno detalhe.

- Entra logo nesse carro antes que eu me arrependa. – cocei nervosamente a cabeça, enquanto Milo adentrava no carro e colocava seu cinto de segurança também.

**OoOoOoO**

Andamos por alguns minutos em silencio, e eu já estava estranhando. O Milo dentro de um carro sem falar nada por meio quilometro já era assustadoramente suspeito. Ele devia estar bolando algo naquela mente maléfica e eu já estava esperando pelo pior.

- Você não acha que é cedo demais? – me questionou, olhando a paisagem pela janela.

- Como assim? Já são vinte para as nove e eu combinei que o pegaria as nove em ponto na casa dele. E como o trajeto demora mais ou menos dez minutos ainda tenho mais dez sobrando. Está tudo perfeito, Milo. – sorri contente com a minha constatação. Estava sendo impecável, como de costume.

- Não é disso que eu falo, Shaka. Eu falo de você levá-lo para um Motel no primeiro dia. Não acha um tanto... _ousado_ arriscar desse jeito?

Freei o carro bruscamente ao ouvir aquele comentário. Nem liguei para a confusão que havia se tornado o trânsito atrás de mim.

Como ele tinha o disparate de pensar uma coisa dessas de minha pessoa? E será que o Mú achava o mesmo? Ele estava realmente achando que eu estava levando para um motel? UM MOTEL?

- Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou, Milo? – sim, eu já estava berrando, quase a beira da loucura. Eu não admitia aquilo! Justo eu, o cara mais santo que eu já havia conhecido sendo julgado erroneamente daquela forma?

- Eu acho que você é o ser menos recomendado para se pedir carona. Olha só a merda que virou aquilo! – apontou para o retrovisor onde mostrava uma rua tomada por carros atravessados nas ruas, gente xingando a mãe de todo mundo (principalmente a minha), buzinas infernais e tudo o que um transito tranqüilo da noite acabava de perder. - Se eu soubesse que você às vezes se tornava um louco psicótico no volante, eu teria pegado um táxi! – colocou as mãos no peito, todo dramático como se a qualquer minuto fosse ter um treco.

Resolvi prosseguir com o carro, desafogando a rua daquele pequeno caos que eu havia começado.

- Você Milo, é um desgraçado e eu deveria te colocar pra fora do meu carro por você pensar uma coisa dessas de mim. – estava realmente chateado com ele. Ele deveria saber mais do que eu que nem em um milhão de anos eu faria algo do tipo com o Mú, mesmo que ele me pedisse.

_É, talvez se ele me pedisse seria diferente..._

- Então você não vai pro motel com ele?

- Claro que não seu infeliz! É nosso primeiro encontro e eu quero que seja uma coisa tradicional. Restaurante caro, jantar caro, bebida cara, coisas... caras entende?

- Nada impede de você arrumar um motel caro e...

- NÃO! Chega, não quero ouvir.

**OoOoOoO**

- Pode me deixar ali na esquina. – disse meio apreensivo temendo minha reação. Mas eu já estava tranqüilo e tentando abstrair a presença dele no meu automóvel.

- Tudo bem. – estacionei no lugar combinado e esperei que ele saísse do carro. Coisa que ele não fez.

- Milo, eu tenho hora...

- Não, não Shaka. EU só queria dizer uma coisinha. Bem pitititititiquinha assim. – demonstrou com os dedos um tamanho quase minúsculo, e eu concedi a palavra.

Realmente eu não tinha escapatória mesmo. Então, preparem os seus escudos meus senhores, porque vem chumbo grosso pela frente!

- Olha Shaka, pelo que eu conheci do Mú, eu acho que ele não vai se habituar muito com essas coisas granfinas que você está acostumado.

- Não vejo porque, Milo.

- Raciocina comigo meu velho. O Mú é um cara simples e aprecia as coisas simples da vida, saca? Eu acho que algo como um restaurante caríssimo e coisas do tipo não vão lhe agradar. Pelo contrário, ele vai se sentir constrangido sem saber agir com todo esse luxo.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Tenho absoluta certeza, Shakinha. – deu uma piscada e já estava saindo do carro quando eu o segurei pelo braço.

- Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender, mas o que você me sugere? – Aquilo o que ele havia dito fazia sentido. Talvez eu o constrangesse mesmo levando-o para um lugar cheio de regras de etiqueta, essas coisas. Mú era uma pessoa que não parecia ligar para isso.

- Bom, como um bom entendedor do assunto, eu diria que um sorvete no parque, um cineminha, até um passeio pela praia estaria de bom tamanho.

- Ora, eu estava querendo algo mais especial, Milo. Acho muito pobre só um sorvete!

- Shaka, vai por mim. Deixe esse negócio de restaurante chique e boiolices pro aniversário de um mês de namoro, ok? Mas agora não. Simplicidade é o canal, meu amigo. Simplicidade.

- Simplicidade... – repeti maquinando em minha cabeça algo que fosse útil para aquela noite. Meus planos tinham ido por água abaixo e eu teria que começar do zero.

- E pra começar... – voltei minha atenção para meu amigo que já se afastava do carro. –... Tire esse bendito terno e essa gravata ridícula se você não quiser passar vergonha.

E lá se ia o meu nó perfeito pelo ralo.

**OoOoOoO**

Faltavam dois minutos para as nove e eu estava ali, na frente da casa dele com o dedo parado em frente à campainha, imóvel. Isso lá era hora de amarelar?

Por Buda, nunca tinha sido tão difícil fazer um movimento que nem usava tanto o cérebro afinal. Estava complicado, e a minha cabeça estava ainda martelando sobre na possibilidade dele odiar o nosso encontro. Eu estava pateticamente pessimista naquele e aquilo me irritava. Já eram quase nove, e o meu dedo não se movia um milímetro.

Foi então que finalmente ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Era ele. Mú. Estava ali na minha frente e eu com aquele maldito dedo na campainha.

- Eu vi o seu carro lá de cima e pensei que você tivesse com problemas com a campainha. Ela falha às vezes. Até mandei vir o eletricista para resolver isso.

Em transe. Esse era o meu estado.

Como alguém conseguia atingir a perfeição sendo apenas um mortal? Aquela cena era digna de ser retratada por Michelangelo no mínimo! Ele estava lindo. Não! Ele _era_ lindo, todos os momentos, mas naquele dia ele estava especial. E eu era o motivo. Como isso me deixava feliz...

Seu perfume penetrou em mim como se fosse algo inebriante e tóxico que não saia de meus pulmões por nada. Os olhos claros estavam fortemente contornados por um traço negro que os aprofundavam mais. Os cabelos estavam perfeitamente ajustados em uma trança que deixava alguns fios soltos deixando um ar mais angelical. Vestia uma bata branca bem leve e uma calça que se alinhava em seu belo corpo como se fosse feita exatamente para ele.

Não tinha palavras, não havia nada para ser dito. Poderia ficar admirando-o o resto da noite em silêncio que já estaria de bom tamanho para mim.

- Você está conseguindo me deixar sem graça... – voltei à realidade. Eu estava praticamente o comendo com os olhos e nem me dei conta como aquilo soava constrangedor. Estava querendo tirar a má impressão de quem com essa atitude?

- Me desculpe, Mú... Mas é que você está tão... tão...

- Ridículo eu sei. Não devia ter exagerado com esse lápis e tudo mais...

- NÃO! Não diga um pecado desses pelo o que você tem de mais sagrado! Você está... Magnífico, Mú. – encontrei a palavra correta. Magnífico. Ajustava-se bem àquela visão do paraíso.

- Não exagera... – ficou sem graça, mas no fundo adorou o elogio. E vindo de mim era de se admirar mesmo. Não costumo elogiar as coisas que não são feitas por mim ou tem alguma relação comigo.

- Então, vamos pra onde? – disse timidamente, ainda sob efeito do meu elogio.

- Não faço idéia. – resolvi abrir o jogo. – já se passaram mil e uma coisas pela minha mente, mas nenhuma que se ajustasse a você.

- Como assim, 'ajustar a mim'? – questionou enquanto íamos a direção ao meu carro do outro lado da rua.

- Precisaria ser algo perfeito, acima das expectativas, sabe? Mas eu acho que por aqui não encontraria nada. Talvez em Veneza, eu encontrasse algo parecido. – Disse lembrando de um lugar que seria perfeito para aquele encontro.

Ele riu, e eu simplesmente fiquei abismado com aquela bela cena que se passava.

- Você não cansa de inflar o meu ego não?

- Geralmente arianos gostam disso. – já estávamos dentro do carro, e ele sorria divertido ainda.

- Sim, mas não todo tempo. – arregalei meus olhos assustado, pois não previa essa. O guia astral não dizia nada sobre os limites do egocentrismo ariano!

- Tudo bem, eu paro então. – liguei o carro, já meio cabisbaixo por mais uma bola fora.

- Não, continue. Ainda suporto mais uns três ou quatro elogios desses. – brincou. – Mas veja bem, tem que ser no mesmo nível do 'acima das expectativas'.

- Caso for usar essa, por favor, não esqueça dos direitos autorais. – finalmente toquei o carro e prossegui para o primeiro lugar que veio à minha mente.

Continua!!

**OoOoOoO**

N/A: É, eu não agüentei e fiz uma continuação. Na teoria era uma oneshot, but... Espero que gostem!!


End file.
